Field
The present invention relates to micro devices. More particularly embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of forming an array of micro devices such as light emitting diodes (LEDs) and transferring to a different substrate.
vBackground Information
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) based upon gallium nitride (GaN) are expected to be used in future high-efficiency lighting applications, replacing incandescent and fluorescent lighting lamps. Current GaN-based LED devices are prepared by heteroepitaxial growth techniques on foreign substrate materials. A typical wafer level LED device structure may include a lower n-doped GaN layer formed over a sapphire growth substrate, a single quantum well (SQW) or multiple quantum well (MWQ), and an upper p-doped GaN layer.
In one implementation, the wafer level LED device structure is patterned into an array of mesas on the sapphire growth substrate by etching through the upper p-doped GaN layer, quantum well layer, and into the n-doped GaN layer. An upper p-electrode is formed on the top p-doped GaN surfaces of the array of mesas, and an n-electrode is formed on a portion of the n-doped GaN layer which is in contact with the array of mesas. The mesa LED devices remain on the sapphire growth substrate in the final product.
In another implementation, the wafer level LED device structure is transferred from the growth substrate to an acceptor substrate such as silicon, which has the advantage of being more easily diced to form individual chips than a GaN/sapphire composite structure. In this implementation, the wafer level LED device structure is permanently bonded to the acceptor (silicon) substrate with a permanent bonding layer. For example, the p-electrode formed on the p-doped GaN surfaces of the array of mesas can be bonded to the acceptor (silicon) substrate with a permanent bonding layer. The sapphire growth substrate is then removed to expose the inverted wafer level LED device structure, which is then thinned to expose the array of mesas. N-contacts are then made with the exposed n-doped GaN, and p-contacts are made on the silicon surface which is in electrical contact with the p-electrode. The mesa LED devices remain on the acceptor substrate in the final product. The GaN/silicon composite can also be diced to form individual chips.